


Returned Feelings •Varipunzel•

by LyingKiwichi



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rapunzel x varian, obvious varian, older Varian, older sister Cassandra, varian but he can draw, varipunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingKiwichi/pseuds/LyingKiwichi
Summary: Cass asks Varian to admit his feelings for Rapunzel. Once he does, Cass takes the two obvious fools into her own hands.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Returned Feelings •Varipunzel•

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using ao3, oof

Varian was pacing his room, panicking a bit. He had a pretty big problem. 

He had a crush,,, 

On the freaking princess of Corona. 

Any thought of her had him blushing instantly. He hated how she made him feel. It was almost like he was floating whenever he heard her speak. Or like--

He stopped pacing the second he heard a knock on his door. 

Varian quickly ran over to the door, answering it. "Cass? What are you-"

Cass pushed her way inside the room, pushing Varian aside. "Okay baby brother," She spun around, pointing a finger at him. "Spill it. Now."

Varian raised his hands in defense. "I… What? Spill what?"

"I've noticed your different behavior around her. I know you never acted that way before."

Varian blushed a bit. There was no way she knew… right? Right??? "I, uh… I don't know what you-"

"Varian. You have a crush on Rapunzel. Don't lie to me."

Varian looked down, before sighing. "Yeah. Yeah I guess I do.."

Cass blinked a bit, staring at him, before she squealed slightly. "I'm totally setting you two up!"

"Wha-- Cass! No! She doesn't even like me like that!"

"Var, you're literally so in love with her, I can feel it. If I don't try something you're going to pine over her forever."

Varian sighed yet again, before nodding. "Yeah, alright, do your worst."

"Great!" And with that… Cass was out the door. 

Varian sat down at his desk, blinking. "What..  
What the hell did I agree to… ? I'm so gonna die later."

~

Varian was in the middle of sketching, when he heard another knock on his door. He hesitantly got up, going over to the door and opening it slowly. 

"Cass, listen, i-- oH MY GOSH, RAPUNZEL-"

Varian panicked slightly, and Rapunzel stood there, waving eagerly. "Hey Varian!" She smiled brightly. "Cass told me you wanted to hang out lately."

"Oh, uh, I mean I guess she isn't wrong… I just haven't been able to ask lately……"

"Oh! Well, would you like to hang out now then?"

Varian slowly nodded, blushing softly. "Yeah.. That sounds nice." 

Rapunzel nodded, and Varian stepped aside to let her in. 

"It's kinda weird, yknow… having the princess of Corona in my house--" Varian laughed nervously. 

"Dont think of it that way." Rapunzel laughed. "I'm your friend, so… it's not the same. Plus, I love hanging out with you as well.."

Varian just blushed, and sat down in the middle of the floor, messing with his socks a bit. 

Rapunzel sat down in front of him, smiling. "So.. What have you been up to lately?"

"Ah…Yknow, alchemy… uh… drawing… stuff like that, I guess" Varian shrugged. 

"Oooo! You draw? Can I see some of your art?" Rapunzel smiled. 

Varian nodded shyly, standing up to grab his sketchbook. Once he sat back down with it, Rapunzel quickly scooted closer. Varian opened the sketchbook, and just let Rapunzel flip through the pages. 

He didn't have much, just a few sketches of things he liked. But… he did have a few pictures of Rapunzel, as well. 

"Varian…. You seem to draw me a lot. I'm quite flattered." Rapunzel blushed a bit. "You're really sweet, Var."

Varian just blushed yet again, looking away a bit. "I-- uh--"

"Are you alright, Varian?" 

Varian just nodded quickly in response. "Yeah, uhm… I need to tell you, uh… something." 

Varian set his sketchbook to the side, as Rapunzel grabbed his hand. "I think I know what it is, and.. " She paused for a second, taking in Varian's expression. "I like you as well."

Varian blushed even more, as Rapunzel just smiled softly. She started to lean in, grabbing Varian's other hand as well. And soon enough… her lips were on his, as she leaned against him. 

Varian kissed her back as soon as he was able to, moving his arms down and behind him to prop himself up, as Rapunzel leaned over him. 

Varian truly couldn't believe it. 

After all this time wondering if Rapunzel would ever like him… She was kissing him. 

All too soon, she pulled away, looking down at Varian. Varian was a flustered mess, stammering and blushing brightly. 

Rapunzel giggled slightly, before standing up. "Well, I'm very sorry… But I actually have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I hope I see you very soon!"

And with that, Rapunzel left his house, leaving Varian completely flustered.


End file.
